Brainless in Seattle, Part 2
Brainless in Seattle, Part 2 is the fourth episode of Season 4. It aired March 19, 2018 and had 0.73 million viewers. Plot Liv and Clive realize the murder they are investigating is the work of a serial killer; Major goes into dangerous territory. Recap TBA Cast Main Cast *Rose McIver as Olivia Moore *Malcolm Goodwin as Clive Babineaux *Rahul Kohli as Ravi Chakrabarti *Robert Buckley as Major Lilywhite *David Anders as Blaine DeBeers *Aly Michalka as Peyton Charles *Robert Knepper as Angus McDonough Guest Starring *Jason Dohring as Chase Graves *Dawnn Lewis as Mama Leone *Ryan Jefferson Booth as Dino *Jade Payton as Jordan Gladwell *Jake Manley as Captain Seattle *Keenan Tracey as Tim Timmerson *Giacomo Baessato as Russ Roche *Christie Laing as Michelle Hunter *Hiro Kanagawa as Lieutenant Suzuki *Jaren Brandt Bartlett as Tucker Fritz *Nathan Barrett as Tanner *Nick Heffelfinger as Mace Diller *Christopher Mackie as Bruce Holtz *Nathanael Vass as Reid Sackman *Nikolai Witschl as Squirrely Zombie *Keith MacKechnie as Gary Weston *John Hainsworth as Crazed Churchgoer #1 *Steve Makaj as Pop *Ishan Morris as Erik (credited as Ish Morris) *Mark Ferns as Congregation Member *Leo Chaing as Greg *Brain Cook as Greyson *Josh Hudniuck as Lenny *Sinead Curry as Muffy *Peter Chao as DJ Deep Cuts Zombie Traits/Skills Liv *'Annie Wallace' - Hopeless romantic; falls in love very easily. Major *'Unknown' - Pro-wrestler, will wrestle anybody, anger-issues. Brain Food She is on the same thing as before. Comic Panel Titles Hungry.png Howto.png Remains.png Myachey.png Alistair.png Gotafriend.png Flirtingwithscratcher.png *HUNGRY HUNGRY HIPSTER *HOW TO FIND A GUY IN TIM DAZE **'When': After theme ends, Liv and Clive are in a car, currently doing a stakeout on the incinerator, while on the lookout for Bruce Holtz. **'Meaning': The title seems to also be a play on words, 'How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days' is a film, the title seems to only play on the movie titles words: Liv has been trying to find her "soulmate", Tim, while in a daze on Annie Wallaces' hopeless romantic brain, for a week. The title seems to also be a play on words, How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days is a film, the title seems to only play on the movie titles words, Clive and Liv have been trying to find and arrest Bruce Holtz, a Guy, and it's been a week. *REMAINS TO BE SEEN *MY ACHEY BAKEY HEART **'When': Liv is baking, she has baked different types of desserts. **'Meaning': My Achy Breaky Heart is a song by Billy Ray Cyrus, the song talks about a heartbreak in which he doesn't want his heart to know, otherwise it could hurt. Liv is still in her daze, thinking that a guy she met once (and then lost him) is the one person she is meant to be with, of course, this is because she is on hopeless romantic brain. During this episode she bakes a lot of different things and has a moment of madness in which she gets carried away and her heart breaks, only to then be put back on track by Peyton. *HEY NOW, YOU'RE AN ALASTAIR *YOU'VE GOT A FRIEND M.E. *FLIRTING WITH A SCRATCHER Soundtrack Shanty Man's Life by Mark Lanegan * At The Scratching Post, a zombie sneaks in and beings to munching on leftover food, until its confronted by a pair of Fillmore Graves guys. Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Gardens * Liv fantasizes about Tim while on her stake-out with Clive. Plays again after Liv finds a bottle of vanilla extract in the cupboard for the cake she's making. Secretariat by The Reivers * Tucker Fritz enters the ZombieFreeBar and walks to the bar. Kiss Me by Sixpence None the Richer * Liv reunites with Tim. Why Can't We Be Friends? by Congratulationz * There is a Human-Zombie dance off at the end. Title Meaning *'Brainless in Seattle, Part 2' - The play on the movie, Sleepless in Seattle, a famous classic romance. Trivia * Liv actually gets a positive takeaway from the hopeless romantic brain. While romances come and go, her friends are her "soulmates". Multimedia Images Brainless Part 2 (1).jpg Brainless Part 2 (2).jpg Brainless Part 2 (3).jpg Brainless Part 2 (4).jpg Brainless Part 2 (5).jpg Brainless Part 2 (6).jpg Brainless Part 2 (7).jpg Videos References Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes